


Baseball Love (risingwood)

by ggtran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Baseball, F/M, Gay, Love, Queer Youth, Summer, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggtran/pseuds/ggtran
Summary: One summer day was suppose to be a day practicing baseball, but after one afternoon a friendship blossomed. Ryan wasn't expecting to meet a beautiful boy and spend his summer doing more than playing baseball with him.





	Baseball Love (risingwood)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the process of being written.

Cool breezes swept the field and the sun hit down on the two boys. Clinks and clanks were pounding drums and the wisping grass was soft strums. A type of setting only seen in the movies. Quiet, quaint, two boys playing ball in the summer.

“Let’s see if you can take the fury, Risinger,” Ryan’s voice boomed and a lightning fast ball was pitched.

Within milliseconds, metal upon leather there came a clang. Sky-rocketing up into the atmosphere, the ball landed in the outfield far from civilization. A grin plastered on Jon’s face and the “man”  retorted, “I brought all of the fury, Ryan,” he then walked up to Ryan, tilted the other man’s hat up, and pierced through his bluish-grayish eyes, “Better try next time, ” Jon turned around and walked back to home plate, and began taking his stance. Right hand above left, perpendicular to Ryan, leaning on his right foot, and eyeing up the giant.

Ryan wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity to win at nothing, maybe some bragging rights. He hadn’t seen Jon strike out in what felt like ages, he needed to break that streak. Ryan wounded up his arm, lifted his left leg, leaned on his right, cranked back his right arm, and with vigor through the ball straight at Jon. The first second, the ball was at 20 feet and two inches away from Ryan. The second second, the ball was at 40 feet and 4 inches away from Ryan. The third second, the ball was lined up perfect for Jon. The third and a half second, Jon’s bat was in front of him. The fourth second, the last second, the ball was behind … home plate. Ryan smiled with glee at his work, he finally made Jon strike out today. “Told you I could bring the fury, Risinger, ” his voice laced with confidence and mockery.

Jon had to admit to himself that was a damn good pitch. He walked up to Ryan with an outward hand, “Good job with that pitch. Man, I haven’t seen anything like that in a while. It was refreshing. So, thanks.”

Ryan reciprocated the handshake and took a minute to process the words. Never heard anyone really talk to him like that. “Someone had to break that streak and the only one here is me,” Ryan smirked into his words, “We should do this again. Play another time, how about tomorrow?”

“I’d love to play with you again. It was nice meeting you and playing some ball.”

“Yeah, twelve o’clock, same place?”

“Of course.”

He didn’t want the moment to end, the first week into summer and he already found someone to play ball with, things didn’t always work like that. He wished for time to stand still a bit longer, just him in ripped jeans, a worn out tee shirt, and some beat up cleats and Jon in his loose-fitting jeans, black tee shirt, cleats. Before the chance flew away he asked Jon one more thing, “Jon, can I get your number?”

Jon turned his head and greeted Ryan with a smile, “Of course. My number is (850)-555-3452. You get it?”

“Yeah.”

“I enjoyed playing with you, Ryan.”

Jon peddled away from the field. Cool breezes hit his face, the sun was setting down, his black hair fell upon his shoulders, and a grin stayed on him all the way home. The afternoon was something only found in movies.


End file.
